Night
by Fellfie
Summary: ... oder warum Karaoke nicht so harmlos ist, wie man vielleicht denkt RB, YY, PWP, OneShot


.** Meine erste PWP....

Tja, also die Idee hierzu ist mir bei einem lustigen Karaoke-Abend mit meinen Freunden gekommen. (Ich verarbeite hier die traumatischen Erfahrungen mit dem DJ =)) Und auch wenn die Fic vielleicht einen anderen Eindruck macht, ich war den ganzen Abend nüchtern! Mir war allenfalls der Kopf ein wenig von dem ganzen Zigaretten-Qualm vernebelt ^^

Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen sind rein zufällig und keineswegs beabsichtigt (schon klar... bis auf den DJ versteht sich...)

**Widmung**: Federvieh

**Pairing**: Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik (angedeutet)

**Warnung**: ooc, lime, lemon, pwp, eventuell etwas fluff

**Anmerkung**: Die Yamis haben in dieser Fic nicht wirklich einen eigenen Körper. Für ihre Hikaris und für Seto und Mokuba (fragt mich nicht, warum auch für die beiden- das ist Künstlerfreiheit ^^) sind sie schon physisch, aber Leute wie Joey beispielsweise können sie weder sehen, noch hören oder gar berühren.

/Ryou zu Bakura/

//Bakura zu Ryou//

\Yugi zu Yami\

\\Yami zu Yugi\\

– Gedanken –

Night \Und, was denkst du? Kann ich so gehen?\ Yugi betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Er trug wie seine übliche, enge Lederhose und dazu ein ärmelloses, eng anliegendes Shirt mit der vielsagenden Aufschrift „Ready für Tonight". Die beiden Gürtel an seiner Hüfte saßen reichlich schief und betonten so seine schmale Taille und um seinen Hals hatte er sein Halsband. Seine Handgelenke wurden von dicken Kettenarmbändern geschmückt und seine Augen waren durch Maskara noch stärker hervorgehoben und strahlten vor Aufregung. Um seinen Hals hing wie üblich sein Milleniumspuzzle an einer schweren Kette. 

Yami legte seine Arme um Yugis Taille und stützte den Kopf auf den seines Hikaris. „Du siehst wunderbar aus."

\\Um genau zu sein, siehst du verboten gut aus\\, fügte Yami in Gedanken hinzu, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihre telepathische Verbinung zu schließen. Sein Hikari errötete. \Danke, Yami.\ Als es unten an der Tür läutete, entschließ der Pharao Yugi widerwillig aus seiner Umarmung und dieser stürzte augenblicklich zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Davor standen Joey, Tristan, Serenity und Tea. Yugi schnappte sich seine Jacke und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nächstgelegenen U-Banhstation. Das Lokal, zu dem sie heute wollten, lag ziemlich weit entfernt von ihrem Wohnviertel, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, es zu besuchen. Heute war nämlich Karaoke-Abend und das hatten sich die Freunde noch nie entgehen lassen.

\Du kommst doch auch mit, Yami?\, fragte Yugi, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass seine Zwillingsseele nirgendwo zu sehen war.

Die Antwort begann mit einem leisen Gähnen. \\Weißt du, Yugi, ich bin ziemlich geschafft und würde lieber etwas schlafen. Ist das okay für dich?\\

Yugi konnte nicht leugnen, etwas enttäuscht zu sein. \Sicher. Schlaf gut, Yami, und träume süß.\ Danach trennte er ihre Verbindung, um Yami nicht beim Schlafen zu stören.

Auf dem U-Bahnhof trafen sie auf May, Ryou und Malik. Wie Yugi feststellte waren Bakura und Marik auch dabei. Sie standen mit sichtlich entnervten Gesichtern neben ihren Hikaris, die sich ähnlich herausgeputzt hatten, wie Yugi.

Ein großes Hallo, ungefähr dreihundert Umarmungen und sieben U-Bahnstationen später standen die Zehn vor dem Musik-Café und Marik und Bakura zogen sich fürs Erste in ihre Milleniumsgegenstände zurück, als sie eintraten und an ihrem reservierten Tisch Platz nahmen.

„Was will _der_ denn hier?", knurrte Joey gut vernehmlich für alle im Umkreis und deutete auf einen der Nachbartische, an dem Seto und Mokuba saßen.

May stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Lass ihn doch. Er hat genauso ein Recht hier zu sein, wie wir."

„Vermutlich hat Mokuba ihn mit hierher geschleift", vermutete Ryou. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Seto freiwillig zum Karaoke-Abend ging. 

Der DJ begrüßte die Acht mit den Worten: „Ihr seid spät dran! Wer zu spät kommt, singt als erstes." Das löste beim ersten Mal noch ein leises Kichern bei Tea, Ryou und Yugi aus, doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte er ähnliche Worte für jeden Neuankömmling auf Lager und nach der dritten Wiederholung war es nicht mehr witzig.

Aber schon hatte sich der DJ (der sich als „Mad" vorgestellt hatte) etwas Neues ausgedacht. Er ging von Tisch zu Tisch, um allen Mädels die Hand zu schütteln und sie persönlich zu begrüßen, weil man sich so besser kennenlernte. Als er an hren Tisch kam, machte er Anstalten Yugi die Hand zu reichen, bemerkte ber im letzten Augenblick, dass er es hier mit einem Jungen zu tun hatte und begrüßte stattdessen Tea, Serenity, Ryou und May.

Als der gesamte Tisch in Gelächter ausbrach, wurde Ryou rot und murmelte etwas, dass sich anhörte, wie: „Ich kann doch nichts dafür." Der DJ indes tappte sogleich ins nächste Fettnäppchen. Als er nach den Mädchen nun die Jungs begrüßte, kam er natürlich auch bei Seto vorbei und als er diesem die Hand reichen wollte, wurde er mit einem eisigen Blick bedacht, der die Hölle hätte zufrieren lassen. Rasch ging Mad weiter.

Das Lokal füllte sich rasch und bald waren alle Tische und alle Barplätze besetzt. Die Stimmung, sowie der Alkoholpegel der Gäste stieg und Yugi und seine Freunde amüsierten sich prächtig. Die ersten Kandidaten hatten schon ihr stimmliches Talent unter Beweis gestellt oder eben das Fehlen desselben bewiesen. Stürmischen Applaus ernteten sowohl die talentierten, als auch diejenigen, die das Singen lieber lassen sollten. Und alle, die sich nach vorne trauten, erhielten auch eine kleine Flasche „Kleiner Feigling" und Schokolade.

Ryou nippte an seiner Fanta und als sich Yugi zu ihm herüber lehnte, um sich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten, fiel sein Blick auf Ryous Bauch. Da er sich für ein bauchfreies Oberteil entschieden hatte, konnte man sein Bauchnabelpiercing im gedämmten Licht glitzern sehen. Yugi betrachtete es neugierig. Ryou bemerkte, dass sein Freund seinen Bauch anstarrte und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Sag mal, hat das eigentlich weh getan?", schrie Yugi ihm schließlich zu. Die Musik war so laut, dass sie jede Konversation in einer halbwegs normalen Lautstärke im Keim erstickte.

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und es ist auch sehr gut verheilt. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Probleme damit", schrie er zurück.

„Und wie reagiert Bakura darauf? Auf das Piercing, meine ich."

Ryou lief rot an. "Nun… ähm… sehr positiv, würde ich sagen. Wieso? Denkst du darüber nach, dir auch ein Bauchnabelpiercing stechen zu lassen?"

Yugi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Ich würde Yami gerne mal wieder überraschen." Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Zwillingsseele. Yami lag jetzt sicher in seinem Seelenraum und schlummerte friedlich auf seinem überdimensionalen Bett. Yugi hatte das einmal gesehen und würde das wohl nie wieder vergessen können.

Zwischen als den Kissen und Decken hatte man ihn auf den ersten Blick gar nicht gesehen, doch als Yugi näher getreten war, hatte er seinen Yami entdeckt. Er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte die Arme um sein Kopfkissen geschlungen. Seine sonst entschlossenen und manchmal beinahe harten Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und ließen ihn verletzlicher wirken, als Yugi es sich je hätte träumen lassen. Sein Herz schien seinem dunklen Ich in diesem Augenblick förmlich zuzufliegen.

Als Yami im Schlaf leise seinen Namen murmelte, war sein Hikari ohne nachzudenken zu ihm ins Bett geklettert und prompt war das Kissen vergessen gewesen. In einer instinktiven Bewegung hatte sich Yami gedreht und Yugi in seine Arme gezogen. Zuerst wollte dieser protestieren, doch dann war ihm aufgefallen, wie angenehm sein Yami roch und wie schön warm er war. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Yugi endgültig dem Pharao verfallen war.

Verträumt starrte Yugi Löcher in die Luft, als er sich daran erinnerte und bemerkte nicht, dass der Platz neben ihm inzwischen leer war. Ryou stand nämlich in der Herrentoilette vor dem Waschbecken und wischte sich die Fanta, die Bakura wie zufällig umgestoßen hatte, von der seiner hautengen Lederhose.

/Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Tollpatsch, 'Kura!/

//Bin ich das?// 

Ryou warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und sah in Bakuras grinsendes Gesicht. /War das etwas Absicht?/, fragte er misstrauisch und Bakura bemühte sich nicht einmal unschuldig auszusehen oder es abzustreiten.

//Erraten.//  Damit drehte er seinen Hikari zu sich herum und küsste ihn. //Ich wollte ein wenig mit dir alleine sein...// Ryou japste und sein Yami nutzte die Gelegenheit um dem Kuss zu vertiefen. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung von Bakura saß Ryou auf dem Waschbecken, sein dunkles Ich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen und ihre Oberkörper aneinander gepresst.

/Das... das Waschbecken.../ 

//Das hält ein Fliegengewicht, wie dich, schon aus....//

Ryou keuchte auf und schlang seine Arme um den Hals von Bakura, während er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Die Hände seines Yamis glitten über seinen Bauch, seinen Rücken hinauf und anschließend wieder zu seinem Bauch.

/Wir.. wir können nicht...../ Er vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen, als sein Yami unter sein Oberteil glitt.

//Was?// Bakura grinste.

/Es.... es könnte jeden Augenblick jemand herein kommen...../ Er stöhnte leise auf, als Bakura seine empfindlichen Nippl liebkoste und eine Hand vergrub sich in dem dichten, weißes Haar seiner Zwillingsseele. Mit größter Willenskraft löste sich Ryou aus dem Kuss und glitt vom Waschbecken. Dabei entstand eine intensive Reibung zwischen ihren Körper, die beide erschaudern ließ.

/Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mit dir Sex zu haben./

//Nein? Wofür dann?//

Ryou richtete unter den missbilligenden Blicken von Bakura seine Sachen und versuchte ganz ruhig zu atmen. /Ich wollte mich mit meinen Freunden amüsieren. _Das _können wir immer noch tun, wenn wir zu Hause sind./ Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Yami und kühlte sein erhitztes Gesicht mit einer Ladung kaltem Wasser.

Als er plötzlich die Hände seiner Zwillingseele spürte, die die Rundung seines Hinterns nachzeichneten, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und drückte sich ihnen instinktiv entgegen. Bakura grinste. //Schön. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen. Jetzt zumindest. Aber glaube nicht, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst.// Ein gut platzierter Kuss im Nacken ließ seinen Hikari erschaudern.

Ryou wollte sich lieber keine Gedanken darüber machen, was sein dunkles Ich wohl damit meinte, und nickte deshalb schnell. Nachdem er Bakura noch einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, ging er zurück zum Tisch, wo Yugi inzwischen aus seiner Tagträumerei erwacht war. Ryou fiel auf, dass er Yami bisher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.

„Sag mal, Yugi, wo ist denn Yami?"

„Der wollte nicht mitkommen. Ich glaube, er mag Karaoke nicht besonders. Hat sich lieber etwas hingelegt", erwiderte Yugi schulterzuckend, aber Ryou entging die leise Traurigkeit in seinen Augen nicht. Er wollte gerade etwas Tröstendes sagen, als Bakura dazwischenplatzte: „Wahrscheinlich will er ausgeruht sein, wenn du nachher nach Hause kommst."

Yugi starrte ihn an, lief tiefrot an und Malik, der bis jetzt nur zugehört hatte, fügte feixend hinzu: „Das wird eine lange Nacht, Yugi." 

In diesem Moment wurde Mad wieder aktiv und ersparte Yugi eine Antwort. „So, und nun der nächste Kandidat, der uns mit seiner Stimme beglückt. Wo ist Ryou?"

Dieser riss die Augen auf und blickte hilflos ich die Runde. „ICH??" 

Joey und Tristan grinsten ihn an. „Natürlich du. Wer denn sonst?"

„A-aber ich habe mich doch gar nicht angemeldet."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Tristan. „Weil du dafür viel zu schüchtern bist. Joey und ich haben das für dich übernommen."

„Und welches Lied?"

„'I swear' von Smookie, das magst du doch, oder?"

„Ja, aber...." /'Kura, tu etwas! Ich kann nicht nach vorne gehen!/

//Warum nicht?//

/Ich kann nicht singen. Sie werden mich auslachen!/

/Rede keinen Blödsinn, Ryou. Du hast eine tolle Stimme. Und wenn irgendeiner hier auch nur mit den Mundwinkeln zuckt, verbanne ich ihn ins Reich der Schatten. So viel ist sicher.// Bakura strich seinem Hikari beruhigend durch die Haare und küsste seine Schläfe.

„Ryou? Hallo? Niemand hier, der Ryou heißt?" Mad sah sich suchend um.

//Nun mach schon, Aibou. Tu es für mich.// Ryou schluckte hart und stand dann auf. Als er nach vorne zu der improvisierten Bühne ging, folgten ihm viele begehrliche Blicke. Sowohl vom weiblichen als auch vom männlichen Publikum. Bakura knurrte leise.

„Ah, hallo! Und das ganze Spiel mit dem Mikro von vorne. Wir müssen ja schauen, ob es funktioniert, nicht wahr?" Dann fuhr er in einem Ton fort, als spreche er mit einem Kind: „Also, wie heißt du?"

Ryou nahm das Mirko in die Hand und antwortete sichtlich nervös: „Ryou."

Mad verstellte etwas an seinen Kontrollpult und fragte dann, immer noch im selben Tonfall: „Und welches Lied singst du?"

„Ich.. ähm..." Ryou warf einen Blick zu Bakura, der ihn liebevoll musterte und erwiderte dann mit fester Stimme: „‚I swear' von Smookie." Das brachte ihm vor allem von den weiblichen Gästen viel Applaus ein.

„Willkommen im Kindergarten, Ryou", sagte Mad in Anspielung auf seine Fragen nach dem Namen und dem Lied. Es war als Scherz gemeint, doch Ryou machte plötzlich den Eindruck, als wäre er am liebsten fortgelaufen. //Ich bringe ihn um!//

/'Kura!/

//...... Bleib ruhig, Ryou. Ich weiß, du kannst es.//

Der Lärm im Musik-Café erstarb schlagartig, als Ryou begann zu singen. Die Worte rollten mühelos von seiner Zunge, nachdem die Usicherheit der ersten Sekunen verfolgen war, und seine helle, klare Stimme passte perfekt zu der Musik. Er vergriff sich nicht ein einziges Mal im Ton und sein Gesang klang fast ein bisschen, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Und das obwohl die Technik nun wirklich nicht die beste war. Die Gäste starrten ihn teilweise mit offenen Mund an. Es waren ja heute schon einige auf der Bühne gewesen, die wirklich gut gewesen waren, aber dieser Junge dort oben war mit Abstand der Beste. 

Ryous Blick heftete sich an seinen Yami, der ihn mit einem faszinierenden Halblächeln ansah. Plötzlich war ihm egal, was die anderen über ihn denken mochten. Er tat einfach, was seine Zwillingsseele ihm vorhin gesagt hatte. Er sang für Bakura- und nur für ihn. Er legte alle seine Gefühle in seine Stimme und er wusste, sein dunkles Ich würde die Liebeserklärung verstehen.

Nachdem der letzte Takt verklungen war, herrschte einen Moment atemloses Schweigen und dann brach das Publikum in tosenden Beifall aus. Sogar Mad hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Ihm fiel auf die Schnelle nicht einmal ein dummer Spruch ein. 

Yugi sprang auf, rannte nach vorn und fiel Ryou um den Hals, der offensichtlich zwischen Erleichterung, nicht ausgelacht worden zu sein, und Verlegenheit darüber, so viel Applaus zu bekommen, hin und hergerissen war. Er nahm seinen Kleinen Feigling, den er später Joey zuschob, und seine Schokolade, die Bakura ihm wahrscheinlich heimlich zu Hause wegfuttern würde, mit einem leisen Danke entgegen und ging dann mit Yugi zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Auf dem Weg dorthin nutzten einige die Gelegenheit, um Ryou zu seiner tollen Leistung zu gratulieren. Der war etwas überfordert mit den ganzen fremden Händen, die sich in seinen Weg reckten, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln und ihn zu loben. Einer jedoch besaß die Frechheit, ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben, woraufhin Ryou einen erschrockenen Satz nach vorne machte. Dieser junge Mann erlebte den nächsten Morgen- Dank einem eifersüchtigen Bakura- nicht mehr.

Mit glücklich glänzenden Augen und sehr erleichtert, ließ sich Ryou auf seinen Stuhl fallen und die Glückwünsche seiner Freunde über sich ergehen. Als sich der Rummel um seine Person endlich etwas gelegt hatte, spürte er die Hände seines Yamis auf seinen Schultern. //Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du kannst es.//

/Ja, danke für die Unterstützung 'Kura./

//Kein Problem. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für deine Belohnung, nicht wahr?// In seinem Ton lag etwas Lauerndes.

/Was meinst du?/, fragte Ryou misstrauisch zurück.

//Entspann dich einfach und lass mich machen.// Dann begann er die Schultern seines Hikaris zu massieren. Dieser schloss genießerisch die Augen und überließ sich ganz seinem Dunklen Ich. Doch er konnte sich nicht vollständig entspannen, denn es lag etwas in Bakuras Berührungen, das seine Nackenhärchen in freudiger Erwartung zu Berge stehen ließ.

Und er sollte Recht behalten mit diesem Gefühl, denn schon kurz darauf spürte er die warmen Lippen seines Yamis in seinem Nacken und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Bakura wusste natürlich, dass das eine ganz besonders empfindliche Stelle war und nutzte dieses Wissen schamlos aus. Der Nacken war Ryous Schwachpunkt. Wenige Berührungen reichten manchmal schon aus, um ihn beinahe willenlos zu machen und gerade jetzt, wo seine Gefühle so aufgeputscht waren, sollte es ein Leichtes sein, ihn in Stimmung zu bringen.

Ryou keuchte erstaunt auf und sein Atem beschleunigte sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden, obwohl sein Yami nur unschuldige Küsschen auf seinem Nacken verteilte. Zu seiner Verlegenheit spürte er, wie sein Blut begann, in Richtung Unterleib zu fließen.

/'Kura... hör auf... ich kann sonst für nichts mehr garantieren..../

//Na wunderbar. Genau das will ich auch.//

Ryou riss die Augen auf. /A-aaber 'Kura....../ Bakura erstickte den Protest seiner Zwillingsseele effektiv, indem er begann seinen Nacken mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Ryou keuchte leise auf und bemerkte nicht, dass er damit Yugis Blick auf sich zog. Die talentierte Zunge seines Dunklen Ichs, nahm seine ganze Konzentration in Anspruch, und schickte immer wieder Schauer der Erregung über seinen Körper, die sich unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie sammelten.

Ryou versuchte krampfhaft, nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem er laut aufstöhnte, als er Bakuras Zähne spürte, doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz, jeden Laut zu unterdrücken. Die Hände seines Yamis glitten seinen Rücken hinab und Ryou drückte sich ihnen entgegen. Bakura wusste genau, dass Ryous gesamter Körper eine einzige erogene Zone sein konnte, wenn man ihn auf die richtige Art und Weise streichelte. Glücklicherweise hatten Bakura darin mittlerweile eine Menge Übung. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Auf Ryou wirkte jede einzelne Berührung durch die geschickten Hände wie ein kleiner Stromschlag und er wand sich halb unbewusst darunter. /Ohh... mein Gott...../

//Zu viel der Ehre...// Bakuras Hände liebkosten die weiche, porzellanfarbene Haut von Ryous Bauch und dieser wünschte sich weit weg. Am besten nach Hause in sein Bett... zusammen mit seinem Yami... und ohne diese Hose, die inzwischen mindestens drei Nummern zu klein war. Er stöhnte leise auf, als Bakura zärtlich in seinen Nacken biss und anschließend fordernd mit der Zunge über die Selle fuhr.

Yugi fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Die anderen waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und die laute Musik übertönte beinahe alles, so dass sie nichts mitbekamen, doch Yugi saß etwas zu nahe daneben, um vorzugeben, nichts zu bemerken. Und das Schlimmste war, dass seine eigene Fantasie anfing, zu arbeiten.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Bakura seinem Hikari ins Ohr, während seine langen Finger um dessen Bauchnabel kreisten.

„Ich liebe dich auch", war die atemlose Antwort und Ryou legte seinen  Kopf zurück, um seinem Yami, der hinter ihm stand, seine Lippen zum Kuss anzubieten. Dieser ließ sich natürlich nicht zwei Mal bitten und küsste ihn lange und mit aller Leidenschaft. Ryous Atmung war schnell und hastig und stockte einen Moment als Bakura begann, an dem Knopf seiner Hose zu nesteln.

Diesen Moment wählten Marik und Malik, die offensichtlich weniger abgelenkt waren, als die anderen, um aufzuspringen und eilig in Richtung Toilette zu verschwinden.

Ryous Yami löste den Kuss widerwillig, damit sein Hikari nach Luft schnappen konnte und betrachtete einen Moment verlangend die feucht glänzenden Lippen, bevor er sich dem Hals seines Geliebten zuwandte.

Seine Hände hatten inzwischen die letzte Barriere überwunden und als sie Ryous Erregung berührten, wurden dessen große, schokoladen-braune Augen kugelrund und er besaß gerade noch die Geistesgegenwart, um sich am Tisch abzustützen und einen Asthmaanfall vorzutäuschen.

Yugi schloss gequält die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, sich abzulenken.

„OhH.... nhnnhn....." Ryou biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während Bakura seine Erektion streichelte. /Nicht... Ohh, oh jaah...... nicht hier..../

//Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mir nicht so einfach davon kommst... ich will dich schon den ganzen Abend berühren......// Sein Griff wurde fester und sein Hikari stöhnte auf. Ryous Atem wurde schwerer und unregelmäßiger und unterschied sich inzwischen gar nicht mehr so sehr von einem wirklichen Asthmaanfall. Er begann seinen Unterleib Erlösung suchend gegen die die massierende Hand zu bewegen und erzitterte, als er den heißen Atem von Bakura über seinen Hals streifen fühlte.

Sein Blut kochte, doch kurz vor dem erlösenden Höhepunkt, verschwand die Hand aus seiner Hose. Sein Verstand war zwar von Lust vernebelt, aber das registrierte er sofort. /Was..? Nicht... 'Kura..... nicht aufhören.../, protestierte Ryou schwach und schluckte schwer, als er seinen Yami plötzlich zwischen seinen Beinen knien sah.

Bakura spielte mit seiner Zunge an Ryous Bauchnabelpiercing und fühlte seinen Hikari erwartungsvoll erschaudern. Er entschloss sich ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen und ihm endlich die wohlverdiente Erlösung zu gönnen. Bakura presste seinen Mund auf die Wölbung in Ryous Hose und begann daran zu saugen. Sein Hikari erbebte und drückte ihm aufstöhnen die Hüfte entgegen.

In diesem Augenblick riskierte Yugi einen verstohlenen Seitenblick und wünschte sofort, er hätte es gelassen, als er Bakuras weißen Haarschopf zwischen Ryous weit gespreizten Beinen entdeckte. Ungebeten begann seine Fantasie ihn mit Bildern von sich und Yami in einer ähnlichen Position zu bombardieren und er wünschte sich, er hätte heute eine Hose angezogen, die weiter war, denn diese enge Lederhose erwies sich als ziemlich schmerzhaft.

Neben ihm warf Ryou den Kopf in den Nacken und glitt mit einem leisen Aufschrei in die Seligkeit. Während er sich noch von den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus erholte, hatte er damit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde auf sich gezogen.

Yugi ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, die Augen wieder fest geschlossen, und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Blut in eine andere Richtung fließen zu lassen.

/Wow... 'Kura... das war... wow!/

Bakura lachte leise. /Du bist umwerfend, Ryou. Ich liebe es, dir zuzusehen, wenn du kommst.../, hauchte er anzüglich, umarmte seinen Hikari und Ryou errötete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ryou?", fragte Joey besorgt und riss seinen Freund damit zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sein Gesicht nahm eine tiefrote Frabe an und während er sich fragte, was sie alles mitbekommen hatten, stammelte er: „Asthmaanfall.... ich... ich hatte nur einen Asthmaanfall. Nicht weiter schlimm."

May runzelte die Stirn. „Das kommt in letzter Zeit beunruhigend oft vor. Du solltest damit wirklich zum Arzt gehen und dir Notfallspray besorgen."

Ryou nickte hastig und verlegen. „Sicher... werde ich bei Gelegenheit tun." Seine Erleichterung darüber, dass niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte, wurde jedoch sogleich von Seto zunichte gemacht. 

„Das hättet ihr ja wohl auch zu Hause tun können", zischte er leise und Ryou drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm herum, um seinem missbilligendem Blick zu begegnen. „Ihr hättet euch wenigstens dorthin begeben können, wo ihr ungstört seid, so wie es Malik und Marik getan haben."

Ryou sah an Seto vorbei und sein Blick fiel auf einen hochroten Mokuba, der den Tisch anstarrte und peinlich berührt schien. „Oh... oh, okay. Das nächste Mal..."

//Wenn du denkst, ich bin schon fertig mit dir, dann hast du dich geirrt, Aibou. Solltest du es bevorzugen, keine Zuschauer zu haben, würde ich an deiner Stelle bald nach Hause gehen....//

„Hey Yugi, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tea und machte Anstalten, ihn zu berühren.

„Lass ihn doch", sagte Tristan. „Er ist eingeschlafen." Selten zuvor war Yugi so froh gewesen, dass sich einer seiner Freunde irrte und dass man ihn in Ruhe ließ.

\Yami?\, fragte er durch die wieder geöffnete, telepathische Verbindung. 

\\Was? Was ist denn, Yugi?\\, kam die etwas verschlafene Antwort.

\Ich... ich brauche.... Hilfe!\ Er fragte sich, ob er so verzweifelt klang, wie er sich fühlte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, erwiderte Yami, mit merkwürdig heiserer Stimme: \\Okay, komm zu mir, Yugi.\\

Den Weg zu Yamis Seelenraum kannte er inzwischen im Schlaf, doch das Laufen erwies sich in dieser engen Hose und in seinem... Zustand als problematisch. Zum Glück kam Yami ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen und bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sich sein Hikari eng an ihn gedrückt und die Frage, was los war, erübrigte sich. An seinem Oberschenkel spürte er Yugis Erregung und atmete scharf ein.

„Yami", flüsterte Yugi und sah zu ihm auf, bot ihm seine Lippen zu Kuss an. Seine Zwillingsseele umarmte ihn zärtlich und folgte dieser Einladung augenblicklich. Yugi seufzte leise, als er die warmen Lippen des anderen auf den seinen spürte und klammerte sich fest an an Yami, dessen Umarmung eine nicht unwesentliche Spur fester wurde, als er den Kuss vertiefte.

Der Kleinere ging bereitwillig auf das leidenschaftlich Spiel ein. Seine Zunge umtanzte Yamis, nahm die Herausforderung an und kämpfte mit ihrem Gegenstück, bevor sie sich wieder ein Stück zurückzog und das Spiel von vorne begann. Erst als den beiden Seelenpartnern aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels schwindlig wurde, trennte sich ihre Lippen einige wenige Millimeter voneinander und sie sahen sich schwer atmend an.

Yamis dunkelrote Augen waren noch eine Spur dunkler geworden und auf seinen Wangen lag ein Hauch Röte. Er ließ seinen Blick über das gerötete Gesicht seines Hikaris schweifen, verweilte kurz bei den vollen, roten Lippen und wanderte dann weiter, zu Yugis großen, erwartungsvoll glänzenden Augen. Er hob eine Hand und strich zärtlich über die heiße Wange seines anderen Ichs. „Wunderschön", flüsterte er, bevor er die einladend geöffneten Lippen erneut in Besitz nahm.

Seine Hände streicheltn sanft über Yugis Rücken und der drängte sich aufkeuchend an seine Zwillingsseele. In diesem Moment wurde Yami noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, wie hart sein Hikari schon war. Seine Hände kamen bei Yugis Po an, fuhren die sanfte Rundung entlang und der Kleinere erschauderte. Er versuchte sich gleichzeitig den zärtlichen Händen, als auch dem warmen Körper des Älteren entgegenzudrücken und das klappte natürlich nicht wirklich.

Yami lachte leise, doch noch bevor Yugi protestieren oder schmollen konnte, hatte er ihn mit einer einzige, schnellen Bewegung auf den Arm genommen. Sein Hikari schlang seine Beine um seine Hüfte und ließ sich von ihm bereitwillig und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zum Seelenraum des Pharaos tragen.

Kaum war die schwere Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen (was die beiden kaum mitbekamen, da sie zu sehr mit einander beschäftigt waren), waren alle Kleidungsstücke, alle lästigen Barrieren, verschwunden. Schließlich war dieser Raum an Yamis Seele gebunden. Was er wollte, wurde Wirklichkeit.

Yugi spürte, wie er auf das Bett niedergelegt wurde und in den weichen Kissen versank. Er wimmerte leise, weil er den Körperkontakt zu seinem Yami vermisste, doch kaum den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, war dieser über ihm.

Yugi seufzte wohlig, als er das vertraute Gewicht auf sich spürte und legte willig den Kopf zur Seite, als Yami begann, seinen Hals zu küssen. An seinem Bein fühlte die harte Erregung seines Dunklen Ichs und lächelte in sich hinein, bis ihm ein zärtlicher Biss in den Hals ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. 

Seine Finger gruben sich in Yamis Schultern, als dieser mit der Zunge seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen attackierte. Keuchend drückte Yugi das Kreuz durch, um sich noch ein wenig näher an Yamis Mund zu bringen. „Ahhh..... NhnhH.... Yami....."

Yamis Grinsen wirkte beinahe demonisch, als er begann an einem der harten Nippel zu saugen, als hätte er ein anderes Körperteil seines Hikaris im Mund. Dieser stöhnte laut auf und seine Augen rollten nach hinten, bevor er sie schloss. Seine Hände wanderten ziellos über die Schultern seiner Zwillingsseele, streichelten die weiche Haut und versuchten gleichzeitig, den Älteren dazu zu bewegen, ein Stück an ihm hinunter zu rutschen und sich mit der Region zu beschäftigen, die am dringensten nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Aber Yami war unnerbittlich und nahm sich seine Zeit, um Yugis Oberkörper zu erkunden, als wäre es das erste Mal. Küsste die zarte Haut, fuhr mit den Fingern zärtlich die Rippenbögen entlang und zog mit der Zunge feuchte Spuren über den Körper seines Hikaris. Yugi wand sich stöhnend unter ihm und riss plötzlich die Augen auf, als Yamis Zunge verheißungsvoll in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchte. „OhHh..... Yami....." Yugis Wortschatz war auf ein Minimum zusammengeschrumpft, doch im Moment waren andere Dinge von größer Bedeutung.

Zum Beispiel sein Yami, der bei jeder Bewegung über seine schmerzhaft harte Erregung rieb und dessen Hände über seinen Körper glitten und wunderliche Dinge mit ihm anstellten. Seine Dunkles Ich blickte auf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während seine Zunge erneut in den Bauchnabel seines Hikaris eintauchte und was er sah, gefiel ihm. Yugis violette Augen waren dunkel und lustverhangen, die feuchten Lippen leicht geschwollen und einladend geöffnet.

Yami setzte sich auf und betrachtete seine Zwillingssseele. Yugi lag vor ihm ausgestreckt, schwer atmend, offensichtlich erregt und willig, alles mit sich machen zu lassen. Yami leckte sich kurz und hungrig über die Lippen und für einen Moment sah er aus, wie ein Raubtier, das kurz davor war, seine Beute zu erlegen.

Yugis Mund bewegte sich, doch sein heiseres Flüstern war nicht zu verstehen. Yami lehnte sich wieder hinauf zu ihm und als sein Hikari seine Worte wiederholte, kitzelte sein heißer Atem sein Ohr und schickte ihm einen Schauer der Erregung direkt in die Lenden.

„Küss... mhhhh.... mich....."

Und Yami tat mit Freuden wie ihm geheißen. Yugis Zunge begrüßte ihn bereits erwartungsvoll, während die Hände des Jüngeren die Brust seines Dunklen Ichs streichelten und über den Bauch langsam abwärts wanderten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen warf Yami den Kopf zurück und drückte seinen Unterleib den Händen seines Hikaris entgegen, die seine Erektion umfasst hatten und die empfindsame Eichel liebkosten.

\\Ohhh... bei Ra...........\\

\Ya... Yami.... bitte....\

Yugi schloss die Augen, als er gleichzeitig begann auch sich selbst zu streicheln und seinen Unterleib gegen seine eigenen Hände und Yamis Erregung zu reiben. Er konnte inzwischen nicht mehr genau definieren, welche Geräusche er eigentlich von sich gab, er wusste nur, dass es sich gut anfühlte und er kurz vor der Erlösung stand.

Mit aller Willenskraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, löste sich Yami von seinem Hikari, der daraufhin begann bittend zu wimmern und ihn flehend ansah. Yami schluckte schwer und lehnte sich hinüber zu seinem Nachttisch, um eine Tube Gleitgel hervorzuholen. Er drückte sich etwas davon auf die Hand, wärmte es ein wenig an und begann dann, seinen kleineren Partner zu dehnen.

Bereitwillig bewegte Yugi sich gegen die Finger in seinem Inneren und Yami erzitterte vor Verlangen. – Das muss reichen.... –, entschied er und verteilte etwas von dem Gel auf seinem Glied. Sein Hikari öffnete erwartungsvoll die Beine für ihn. Der Ältere schloss die Augen, als er hochkonzentriert und langsam in den kleinern Körper hineinglitt. Das war immer der unangenehmste Teil, denn so oft sie auch miteinander schliefen, Yugi hatte immer noch Schmerzen, wenn Yami in ihn eindrang. – Kein Wunder, so eng wie er ist... –

Um seine Selbstbeherrschung ringend, biss sich der Größere auf die Unterlippe, während er seinem anderen Ich Zeit gab, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Doch als sein Geliebter sich ihm wimmernd entgegndrängte, fielen alle Schranken und bereits nach dem ersten harten Stoß, schrie Yugi auf, weil Yami seinen Sweetspot getroffen hatte. Er schlang die Beine um die Hüfte seines Dunklen Ich, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu ziehen, und erbebte, als Yami erneut den Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn kleine, weiße Sterne sehen ließ.

Es benötigte nur ein paar weitere, kraftvolle Stöße des Älteren, bis Yugi mit einem Aufschrei und Yamis Namen auf den Lippen kam. Als der Pharao spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn herum rythmisch zusammenzogen, gab es auch für ihn kein Zurück mehr und er folgte seinem Partner in die Seligkeit.

Nachdem die beiden nach ihrem Orgsamus zurück in die Wirklichkeit gefunden hatten und sich auch ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte, schmiegte sich Yugi an Yamis Brust. Der legte den Arm um seine Zwillingsseele und lächelte zufrieden. \\Sag mal, Aibou, was war das denn eben gewesen? Du bist doch sonst nicht so... hm... wie soll ich sagen... du hast doch sonst nicht so ein Verlangen nach Sex. Was hat dich so erregt?\\

Yugi errötete. \Ryou und Bakura.... neben mir am Tisch.... du weißt, was ich meine?\

\\Nein, ich weiß es nicht.\\, erwiderte Yami mit einem kleinen Grinsen. \\Aber ich kann es mir vorstellen.\\ Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: \\Ich liebe dich, Yugi.\\

Seine Zwillingssele blickte lächelnd auf und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. \Ich dich auch, Yami!\

Owari 

Nicht besonders spektakulär, oder? Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung =)


End file.
